


guilty kiss

by rayrist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrist/pseuds/rayrist
Summary: ——犹如于山巅迎来群星，于涯顶迎来海啸，于世界尽头迎来最终末日。





	guilty kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿在评论区出现任何有关车的字样，谢谢各位= =

“爱德蒙……”

喊出对方的名字后就被狠狠地吻住了。这个吻的气势倒是真的很合衬伯爵这个称呼，藤丸立香必须紧紧抓住对方，才能保证自己不因腰肢一软而瘫倒下去。

爱德蒙的嘴唇冰冷，粗沥的舌苔扫过藤丸立香的每一处口腔，翻搅的声音太过于色情，藤丸立香被吻得几乎喘不过气来，如同河滩上濒死的鱼，努力攥取对方让度过来的每一口空气。

暧昧黑暗中只有床头发出小束的白炽灯光，衬得爱德蒙的眉眼更加深邃迷人，藤丸立香在那双黄金瞳孔中溺毙。

快速地扒下他的衣服，看着爱德蒙露出健硕优美的身体，藤丸立香害羞地红了脸，但很快他的身体蒸腾起更深一层的薄红。爱德蒙柔软的掌心摩挲他的欲望，指腹覆上揉搓铃口。

却迟迟没有下一步动作，藤丸立香半眯半睐着眼睛，小声询问：“爱德蒙……？”

“立香，”爱德蒙说，“也许你应该对我更坦率一点？”

听到这句话后藤丸立香像受惊的兔子，在黑色刘海中间湿漉漉的海蓝色眼睛蓦地放大。此刻那双眼眸里有比赤裸裸的情欲相比更刻骨的感情，那是对于尚未拥有之物的渴求和害怕失去。

“爱德蒙……”  
像是做出了什么艰难的决定，藤丸立香抬起身来，趴到他的肩窝。如同全然露出柔软的蚌肉，骨骼瘦削的后背蝴蝶挣挣欲出，“……喜欢你。”

乖孩子。

得到满意的答案，爱德蒙奖励似的用拇指画了一圈对方的眼眶，下身的动作却毫不客气地扶着性器尽数没入。  
陡然的动作刺激得藤丸立香反弓起了身体，拉长了脖颈来消化因爱德蒙侵入而短暂空白的意识，爱德蒙掐着他的腰，使坏地咬上他的喉结。

“呜、慢一点……”

仅这一下深入藤丸立香就晕红了眼眶，少年人的身体青涩又敏感，是属于他一人的、尚待开发的禁忌花园。

指尖触摸都会引起轻微颤抖，藤丸立香求饶的甜美呻吟中只想让人想要的更多，暴食无餍的伯爵可不会任自己的猎物逃走。

爱德蒙操得一下比一下更深，用枕头垫起对方的腰，直接将藤丸立香压在床上，摁着对方的胳膊侵犯。  
藤丸立香的后穴温暖又湿润，肠道分泌的液体让他出入更加的顺利，每一次深入都可以感受仿佛万千张小嘴殷勤的吻噬，撤出的时候又蜂拥直上拼命地叫嚣着挽留。

深受快感麻痹的藤丸立香也陷入了情欲泥潭，在沉溺中他不自知地用修剪整齐的指甲在爱德蒙后辈划出道道红痕。如幼兽般讨要一个亲吻，他哆哆嗦嗦地再度攀上对方肩膀，喘着粗气去追逐对方湿滑的舌尖。

当爱德蒙征伐过身体某个点的时候，藤丸立香突然触电一般地身体痉挛，眼前尽是倾然下落的雪花，视线斑驳，而意识几乎飞上云颠，舒爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

“啊，原来是这里吗。”

藤丸立香听见爱德蒙这么说，但当他真正反应过来这句话的意思的时候，意识已经再度被灭顶的快感俘虏。

“别、啊……哪里、哪里不行！”  
泪水糊满了他的整张脸，藤丸立香从喉咙里发出断断续续的呜咽，没换得身上人半点怜悯，只获得了堵住求饶话语的吻。

爱德蒙的性器在敏感点蹂躏，坏心眼地浅擦过去，下一秒又回马枪般重重地碾压。藤丸立香被这甘美的酷刑折磨得溃不成军，性器前端可怜兮兮地吐出小股的透明腺液，在接受操干的同时在他的小腹沾上，色情得叫人发指。

他被操得只能一味地摇头或呻吟，身体却还在恬不知耻地热情吸附，也不知道是拒绝还是更深层地欲求，快乐堆积得过多几乎把他灭顶吞噬。

——犹如于山巅迎来群星，于涯顶迎来海啸，于世界尽头迎来最终末日。

铺天盖地的快感中藤丸立香颤抖着释放，铃口吐出星点白浊，同时爱德蒙在后穴的抽搐中也攀上顶峰，在甬道射出的液体几乎把他烫伤。

而他们自始至终都扣紧了对方的手。


End file.
